


Two Watches

by Guessimjustbetterthanyou



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Team Red, like basicly the same origin stories but like a tad different, mainly fluff though, maybe a bit of angst?, maybe a tad bit of underage but I don't count it, three bros chilling in a hot tub very close because they're very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guessimjustbetterthanyou/pseuds/Guessimjustbetterthanyou
Summary: Most people are born into life with a watch counting down the day until you meet your soulmate, however for little Peter Parker, two count down





	1. Chapter 1

When Peter was born the doctors stared at the newborns tiny wrist in shock, the fact there was a watch wasn't new. In fact, it happened to everyone, the watch slowly growing along with the wrist as it counted down onto meeting your soulmate. The only difference here was the quantity, the tiny wrist had two watches on it. Richard and Mary Parker decided to just ignore it, they were just happy they had a healthy baby. 

As the years went by, the questions came and they always just responded with the same answer "He's lucky, he gets two people who are perfect for him." It got some looks from some people but the parents wouldn't let that stop them from loving their son, no matter how his future turned out. The watches had two different times, which they guessed makes sense, 17 years 78 days 13 hours and 14 minutes, and 19 years 56 days 20 hours and 38 minutes respectively. 

After Richard and Mary's death, Peter moved in with his aunt and uncle. They adopted the same philosophy, caring more about his current wellbeing rather than his future love life. 

As Peter got older and started to get exposed to more people, the questions got more and more frequent. It got to the point where in 3rd grade, the principal told Ben and May Parker that Peter would have to cover his watches when coming to school. The couple knew this is what was best for their nephew turned son, so they bought two watch covers, used for people who wanted to be surprised or more sadly, people who's watch showed nothing anymore and they didn't want the constant reminder. 

When it first happened, Peter was 10. He was heading out of the doors to head to the bus. The piercingly loud screech echoed through the school halls and courtyard, Peter knew what the sound was but he just stared at his wrist in shock for what seemed like forever. A teacher began to rush towards him as he fell on his knees and began to cry, the teacher picked up his small form and carried him to the office. He sat in the uncomfortable chair sobbing as the teacher called his aunt. She rushed to the school and picked him up and they headed home. May Parker was known for helping make people feel better, in a physical and emotional way, she was a nurse. However, the woman was at a standstill at what to say. She wanted to comfort her nephew, she wanted nothing more in the world to stop his hurt but there was nothing she could do. In their eyes, one of Peter's soulmates was gone. They reached the apartment and May carried the boy upstairs, the small child having calmed down, or more likely ran out of tears, was sniffling and his big hazel eyes were bright red. May placed Peter in his bed and tucked him in as he rolled over and pulled his knees up to his chest. 

The two watches started to tick at the same time two days later.

Peter was observing everything around him with curious eyes, he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and ran a hand through his messy brown hair. One of his watches had gone off at least five time in the past years, he really hoped it wouldn't ruin the field trip he was really looking forward to though. The case of Parker luck struck and his watch let out the shocking, unignorable noise. All the employees of Oscorp stared at him in pity, he held his wrist and backed up from the rest of the group to try to distance himself from them and the very verrry awkward situation, unknowingly Peter walked right into a spider and it bit down on Peters shoulder in response. Peter ran to the bathroom mumbling out a excuse to the teacher and tour guide. He stared at himself in the mirror, he know it shouldn't affect him anymore, yet it always did. Tears started to run down his face and he stared at himself wishing for them to stop, he gripped the sink and heard a shattering noice. He glanced down and saw the sink had a spiderwebbing of cracks where his hands had been. He picked his hands up and held them in front of face, absolutely and utterly overwhelmed with all the bad emotions you could feel. He quickly ran to the toilet and puked up the lunch he just ate. He sat on the cold ceramic floor of the bathroom and sobbed.

Powers weren't as great as they seemed, sure it was cool being able to swing around New York and fight bad guys but it also really reallyyyy hurt sometimes. He sat up and hissed in pain, the robber was walking towards him slow and Peter struggled to get up. Out of nowhere a billy club flew through the air and smacked the man in the face knocking him down. The billy club flew back towards where it flew out from and Peter could see a man in a... was that a devil costume... parkour from building to building away. It gave him time to stand up and web up the criminal so as unmoral as it sounded, he thanked the devil.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter had forgotten what the watches even showed during his senior year, he hadn't really cared either. No one would want a 5'6, lanky, nerdy looking dude who was secretly Spider-Man. At least he had a cool thing to tell about himself instead of the fact he could lift a bus over his head and climb walls, even if it made some people think he would grow up to be a cheater. 

Today was career day at his school, he guessed it was a cool idea however he didn't really care. He signed up for bio-engineer and then some random stuff after that. He looked down at his schedule and it seemed like he had signed up for lawyer, he shrugged, guess is wasn't the worst thing that he could sign up for. 

He walked into classroom 203 and sat down away from some of the groups of friends who had gathered. He tapped his pen on his desk and waited for the person to show up. The teacher, Mr. Miller he was pretty sure, stood up and walked in front of the class. "They are running a bit late but you guys get the opportunity to talk to, Mr. Murdock and Mr. Nelson you have probably heard of them before" the teacher rambled, practically fangirling. Peter had, they had handled some pretty big cases lately. The door opened and Peter glanced at it as two men walked in. One had long blonde hair and the one before him had bright red hair and was obviously blind, it fit the pictures he had seen in the papers.

The one with long blonde hair talked first "I'm Foggy Nelson, call me Foggy or Fog, please not Mr. Nelson or anything, like ew" and then he pointed to the other man. 

The other man then said "I'm Mathew Murdock, call me Matt" and then something happened no one would've guessed. The chime rang out from Peters wrist and his watch cover fell off, along with the blind man up front. Everyone stared at the two men in shock and they both had looks of utter confusion. 

Foggy began to laugh hard, "Dude, your souls mate is a high schooler, never thought you would've been someone to go after jailbait being a lawyer." Matt smacked his business partner and best friend upside the head. He didn't know what to do in this situation, so he just pretended like it didn't happen. He began his speech he had prepared for the younger group of people. 

Peters face fell, he never expected being rejected in class. He tuned out the lesson they were doing and stared at the man who was his soulmate, he started to notice things. Peter noticed how the mans hair shined and almost glowed in the sunlight coming in from the window. Peter also noticed how everyone he noticed a new thing about him, and became even more attracted to the man, Matt's hand would twitch as if he could read his mind. Peter thought about himself naked, that would sure shock the other man if he could read minds. Nothing on the man seemed to change so he ruled out being physic, could just be a coincidence so Peter ignored it. After the PowerPoint and then the question segment everyone was dismissed to go to the next lesson. Peter packed up his bag much slower than normal. Everyone else was out of the classroom, including the teacher, as Peter had finished packing up his bag. Foggy glanced at the empty room except for him and the soulmates, he also saw the look Matt was giving him so he awkwardly let out a cough and said "So, I'm going to go... get a cup of coffee." and quickly walked out of the room.

Matt walked over his cane hitting the desks, Peter couldn't help but hold his breath. "So, it appears we're souls mates. May I ask how old you are?" Matt says and sits down on the desk next to Peter still glancing at the front of the room. 

Peter stuttered "Uh, 17, almost 18 though, in uh like a month and a half." 

Matt nodded, "What's your name? You already know mine." He said and smiled turning towards Peter. 

Peter almost choked "Parker, or uh wait, Peter Parker. I uh was thinking of my last name to make sure I tell you that and it kinda just came out instead of my first name" he said awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. 

Matt laughed thinking to himself how cute the boy was, "No need to worry Peter, I don't bite, well not yet at least."   
Peter actually did choke this time. "I'm joking don't worry" Matt said and smiled, even if he kinda wasn't. 

Peter started to loosen up, "They say all jokes come from a place of truth, have to think it to be able to make a joke about it." Matt can start to understand why this boy was his soulmate. 

Matt laughs "Got me there, I should probably ask, do you have two watches as well?" 

Peter lets out a sigh of relief "Yeah! I kinda didn't want to bring it up, glad you did." Matt nods, he thinks about how hectic his life is going to get. 

Matt then hears Peters heart and almost laughs. "I know Peter, I know your, should we say nighttime activities." 

Peter eyes widen "Are you physic? I thought maybe you were!" 

Matt laughs again, "No, honestly I have enhanced senses and I recognize your heartbeat, I'm the Devil of Hells Kitchen." 

Peter laughs at how ironic it is. Peter smiles and holds out his hand "Nice to meet you Matt, or Daredevil. I'm Peter, or Spider-Man. I also happen to be your soulmate, or one of them because along with being vigilantes we also have two watches" Peter then realizes Matt can't tell his hand is out. "My hand is out for a handshake by the way" Peter says awkwardly. 

Matt reaches towards him and grabs his hand shocked at the size but shakes it nonetheless. "Does having tiny hands help you climb walls?" Matt jokes. Peter scoffs, faking being offended. 

Peter opens the door to him and Mays apartment and shouts out a "I'm home" and throws his bag on the kitchen table. May sits up from her place on the couch, she had been laying there a lot more lately. She stood up and wobbled a bit, Peter rushed forwards to stabilize her. May smiled down at her darling nephew. May saw the change in his eyes, something had happened. 

"Got something to tell me Peter?"

"How did you know?"

"Can't hide anything from me my boy. Here, sit." She said and sat down slowly and the pat the couch next to her. Peter sat down and leaned back.

"Aunt may, you'll love me no matter what right?" Peter had heard his aunt show his support for LGBT people however it didn't mean she wanted her nephew to be one. May held concern on her face, however she nodded. "I meet them, well one of them. It's a man." Peter rubbed the back of his neck. "He's older than me, he was definitely a bit surprised by the fact his soulmate was a high schooler." 

May's eyes softened, "Who am I to say who your soulmate can or can't be, do I get to meet him?" 

Peter laughed in relief "Yeah, soon, he wants us to just be friends until I'm 18, wants to get to know me more too."

May nods and hugs her nephew.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter and Matt walked down the streets of New York hand and hand, almost undisturbed by the conversations and noise happening around them. That is, until a man in a red suit launched himself from building to building cussing like a sailor. Peter and Matt looked at each other with a humored yet curious look. 

"What the hell was that" Peter laughs out.

"Don't know," Matt tucks a lose hair behind Peters ear, "Too busy looking at you." 

Peter blushes yet shoves his boyfriend lightly. They continue on walking yet in the back of their mind, the masked man with the mouth of a sailor was lurking.  
\-----------------------------------------------

Sat in Matts apartment, that has essentially became Peters as well. Peter starts up a conversation, "Guy or girl?" They did this often, wondering what the third to them would be. 

"Don't know, don't care if they're as perfect as you." Matt smirks.

"Shush! I'm trying to be serious" Peter jokingly glares.

"Well, I would assume a guy since we're both guys, then again, we're both bi so who knows."

"Exactly! That's why I want to know. Tall or short?"

"Tall, for sure, I'm average height and you're short. We need an equalizer."

Peter taps his chin to think, he agrees, though he doesn't appreciate the jab at his height. "I'll have you know, 5'6 is a perfectly fine height."

Matt smiles and stands. He walks over to Peter and places a kiss on the top of his head, "Of course my love."  
\-----------------------------------------------

The public had started to notice how frequent Spider-Man and Daredevil starting fighting together, the upside, they loved it, the downside, so did bad guys. 

Peter sat in the chair tied up, "Quite kinky huh? My safe word is 'bread and butter'"

The kidnapper crouched down to eye level, luckily they hadn't taken the mask off, "Shut the fuck up, or I'll make you."

"Oo, yes daddy, I'll be good." Peter quips.

Suddenly the window behind him bursts and daredevil comes barreling in. The two men standing beside the obvious boss, rush him and he takes them down easy. The boss then stands up straight and smirks.

"Welcome Daredevil, don't worry, your precious spider is fine, can't say the same for you." The boss man growls.

Matt just laughs and punches him in the face. The two begin to duel, the contrasts in their fighting style evident. Matt suddenly takes him down to the ground and pins him there. "Why do you want me?"

The man spits blood out of his mouth and smiles up at the masked man, "Don't you know? The angels will always try and stop the devil."

Matt rolls his eyes and punches him, knocking him out cold. 

"Come on baby, let's get out of here." Matt says in his Daredevil voice and Peter almost melts. 

"Uh, one problem," Peter blushes, "My legs are asleep."

Matt just laughs and picks him up bridal style, and begins to carry him home.  
\-----------------------------------------------

"Peter!" Jameson yells, "Get your ass in here!" Peters quickly stands up out of his chair and hurried into his bosses office. "What the hell is this?" Jameson holds up a copy of the New York Bulletin, where right on the cover was a photo of Matt carrying Peter bridal style and a big headline across the front displaying the words 'Partners in crime, and love?' Peter cusses internally. 

"So sorry sir, I will get something even better than that tonight, no, not tonight, right now." He quickly says and rushes out of the office before he can be yelled at more.

Peter webslings his way to Matts office. He lands in front of the building and takes the steps up before knocking on the firms door. Karen swings open the door and smiles when she sees Peter. "Peter! How are you? Matts in his office, one sec."

"Great, thanks for asking." Peter says politely. Karen sways into Matts office and Peter can't help but be jealous, Matt talks to her everyday, it's a surprise he still wants to be with Peter. Matt comes out, cane in hand and embraces Peter quickly and then pulls away placing a hand on his cheek. 

"What do you need hun? Everything okay?" Matt questions, looking down slightly at his boyfriend.

"Yes Matt, everything's fine," Peter blushes and giggles out, happy his boyfriend was concerned about him, "I just need to talk to our mutual friend and I was wondering if you could get into contact with him?" 

Matt nods, "Foggy, Karen, I'll be heading out for a bit, consider it my lunch." Foggy gives a thumbs up and turns to Karen.

"Do you think that means sex, he better not be leaving us to bang," Foggy whispers. Karen smacks him upside the head.

"Shut up, none of our business if it is... yeah it totally is." She looks over to them walking out the door with Matts hand on Peters lower back. Foggy begins to fake gag.

Matt whispers in peters ear, "They think we're leaving to have sex." Peter laughs and then kisses Matts jaw trying to egg on his boyfriends co-workers. Matt looks down at him and smirks like the devil, lowering his hand slightly. 

Foggy starts to gag more and Karen turns away blushing.  
\-----------------------------------------------

Peter rushes into his bosses office with pictures in hand, hair looking disheveled. He hands the photos over, they were of him and Matt kissing, he figured that would make Jameson as happy as he could get without a soul. Him and Matt didn't care anymore, people already started taking notice. 

Jameson nods looking through the photos. He then looks up as Peter begins to walk out his office. "Your shirt is backwards."

Peter looks at tag sitting in the front instead of the back where it's supposed to be and blushes red and rushes into the bathroom to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking such a long time to update and then giving up this filler! Updates should be becoming more regular I promise.


End file.
